beetleborgfandomcom-20200214-history
Beetle Rock
'Beetlerock ' is the first episode of the first season of Big Bad Beetleborgs. In syndication, it's aired as the series' first 2 episodes (Parts I & II). The episode premiered on September 7, 1996. Synopsis Beetle Rock Part 1 At Hillhurst Mansion, Trip & Van are running out of the mansion, scared by something. Van then realizes that he forgot his cellphone. Unfortunately, a something breaks through the deckboards and takes it. Trip and Van then make it to their limo and their driver, Dudley takes them home. In Charterville, 2 kids, Drew McCormick and his sister Jo McCormick take their bikes to Zoom Comics to the latest issue of Beetleborg Comics. There they meet up with Roland Williams, who's working on a magic trick. Roland tell them that the latest beetleborg comic has arrived. Drew then inquires if Heather is working there today, to which is joking about with a song. Nano Williams then arrives on her motorcycle. The Kids and Nano go inside where Roland's dad, Aaron tries to tell his mother not race on her motorcycle. The kids then go look a some comics. Drew then talks and tries to ask Heather top the dance while inadvertently reading ballerina magazine, to which Jo and Roland make fun of. Drew while reading a Beetleborg comic, then daydreams about being the Blue Beetleborg, saving the princess (Heather), and fighting "Hairball" and the Scabs. Just as the day dream ends, Trip and van walk in to ask Heather out to dance. Heather tells not to to wreck, but they tell they can do anything they want since their father owns the place. They make fun of the kids, saying that Beetleborgs are for babies and calling a pack of wannabes. Van and Trip then dare them to go into the old Hillhurst Mansion, despite Heathers objection. Trip, Van and Dudley then head up to the Mansion where they meet up with the kids. Van and Trip then take them into the Mansion. When they get inside, the door then closes on them. Van, Trip and the kids then split up to explore the mansion. Van then says that whoever makes it out in 1 hour is the winner. The two groups then go their separate ways. Roland then notice a picture with realistic looking birds that then suddenly fly and dissapear. Van and Trip then plan to scare the kids. Jo then investigates the closet to find a Mummy among junk. Jo then screams, reasuring Van and Trip, while they are putting on their masks that the kids are being scared. Drew and Roland come across the mummy as they hear joe screamin.. The Kids then hide as the mummy meets up with Frankenbeans. The mummy then recharges frankenbeans, which makes him feel good. As they are hiding, Jo then sees a spider and drew's leg. Drew screams, thus giving up their position to the 2 monsters. Luckily they find a secret panel. as they make their way through the Panel's passage way, they come across bats which separate them again. Drew then finds another secret door, but is caught spinning around till roland and jo find him in Mansion's parlor. Jo then looks at the organ. Meanwhile, Van and Trip try to find and scare the kids. Unfortunately, they come across, Count Fangula, who see that his lunch has arrived. They then run out of the house. Frankenbean then help Fangula get his teeth off the door. In the Parlor Jo, then plays the organ and then the The Pipettes come out to announce the return of Flabber. Flabber flies around and then stops. Flabber then sings Shooba-dooba-doowy. Though they want to leave. Flabber then insists on them staying, making roland faint. When Roland comes to, he still think he's in a dream and faints again. Flabber then tells them who and what he is. Flabber tells them that phasms can do anything. Though they want to leave, Flabber tells them they have wish to make, though they all think it's a dream. Jo then syas "that if it's a dream, then let's be superheroes, the Beetleborgs". Beetle Rock Part 2 Drew, Jo, and Roland then agree to make their wish to be Beetleborgs, knowing nothing will happen. They tell flabber that they want to beetleborgs, though Flabber does not know what Beetleborgs are. Drew then shows flabber the beetleborg comic. Flabber at first turns them into rats. Flabber then changes them back. Flabber starts his spell and makes them Beetleborgs. Unfortunatley they're stuck in the comic book. Flabber then takes them out of the comic. The kids then look at their armor and equipment. The monster, Frankenbean, Mums, and Fangula then find them. The beetleborgs then fight the monsters, testing their new powers. The monster then retreat. After that, burst of flames then come out of the comic book and flabber say "uh-oh". In Charterville, the flames turn out to be the Magnavores, who have escaped from the comics. The three of them Jara, Typhus, and Noxic decide to start making havoc. Jara then summuns Magnavore jet fighters from the comics, which start attacking the town. At Hillhurst, Drew then asks Flabber if bad guys are out, to which flabber tells -them he had made a boo-boo. He tells them that he left the door open and the bad guys escaped. Back in Charterville, Noxic and his fellow cohorts then go sightseeing, making messes and scaring people. They then go into a movie theater. There they watch a movie and scare people out their food and sits. At Hillhurst, flabber plays his organ, singing "it's very uncool for phasm to be blue". Flabber then shows them in crystal ball that the Magnivore have attacked. At Charterville Cemetery, Jara, Noxic, and Typhus then meet up with Vexor, who comes out of a crypt. Vexor takes them inside the crypt. Vexor tells his goon that must take care of the beetleborgs first. Vexor then orders them to go back to the phasm's lair to take care of the beetleborgs. The Magnivors then storm into hillhurst. The kids then decide to use there beetleborg powers. Flabber tells them to whistle three tunes to summon the beetle bonders. The Kids then transform into the Beetleborgs. The Beetleborgs then walk into a trap by magnivores. The Beetleborgs and magnivore fight till the magnivores decide to retreat. Back at their crypt, Vexor is dissapointed that they came back snivelling. Noxic however assures vexor that as long as the door between the real world and comics stays open, they can bring in other fiends, to which Vexor approves. The next day at Hillhurst, the kids come back through the secret passageway to find flabber. At first they think it was dream and roland thinks they should leave. Just then a black cat comes in and plays the organ. The black cat turns out to be flabber. Flabber then tells that it's not over till vexor and his cronies ar back in the comics, no is safe. Just as they leave they find they have a little left over power. Drew has brain power, jo has super streng, and roland has super speed. Flabber then makes them promise not to tell anyone about him nor their identities as beetleborgs. They leave. At Zoom Comics, the kids meet up with heather nano, and aaron. Just then Van and trip then come up to ask heather out. Jo then tells them that THEY won the bet. Van and trip then say they were the first ones out. Drew then tips a bucket of water on them, making everyone laugh at them. Trivia Category:Episodes